


The Doctor + Two

by lehulei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Parallel Universes, Pete's World, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehulei/pseuds/lehulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half-human Time Lord with a new TARDIS at a Royal Wedding. Throw in a wife and kid, a page boy who isn't a page boy and one Donna Noble...What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ff.net & LJ in 2011.

There was something about the skinny bloke in the black suit that caught Donna Noble's eye. Not in a "I-want-a-piece-of-him" kind of way but more of a "have-we-met-before-and-no-this-is-not-a-pick-up-line" sort of way. But no…she was sure she'd remember that hair, all brown and tufted up as it was.

She had just seated Sir Elton James and had been heading to the anteroom where the other personal assistants and the like would be watching the long-awaited wedding between Catherine Middling and Prince Harry, when the barely-constrained energy of Black Suit caught her attention. She thought she had seen him  _hop_  onto the top step, just in front of the large doors to the church where the Royal Guard were overseeing the checking of invitations, and she had paused to observe him.

Surreptitiously, as much as a ginger-haired woman  _could_ be surreptitious, she moved closer to the entrance to get a better look at the man, perhaps even catch his name as he announced himself to the doorman. Fabulous, this massive flower arrangement was just right for her to stand casually behind and observe as Black Suit moved up in line to the doorman.

Grinning brightly at the impassive visage of the doorman, Black Suit whipped out something from inside his jacket and flashed it in front of the man's face. Donna initially thought it was a blank white piece of paper but in glancing again, saw the glitter of the gilded letters of the Royal Invitation. Strange that he would keep his wedding invite in his pocketbook. His cheery voice was just loud enough to reach her. "Hullo! I'm Doctor—"

Blast! She'd missed his name courtesy of an ill-timed cough from the Earl of Winchester. She had just enough sense not to glare at the lord as he walked past her impromptu stakeout spot.

"—and my plus two— _well_ , I guess you could say, my plus one-and-a-half—"

"Hey!" came a protest from below eye level that went unheeded.

"—my wife, Rose and our son, Blade." For the first time, she noticed that Black Suit seemed to be attached to, Donna would assume, the aforementioned wife and son. Rose was a stunning blonde dressed in a beautifully cut turquoise dress, her hair left down to brush past her shoulders and the boy, probably no more than seven or eight years old, seemed to be a miniature of his father, right down to the brown messy hair and—hang on, were those  _trainers_  on his feet? Donna's wide eyes flitted from son's to father's feet. Yep, it was confirmed, they were both wearing black trainers to the bloody  _Royal Wedding_.

The family was waved through by the doorman and they moved into the entryway. Donna caught the excited and mischievous look pass between husband and wife while the boy's neck immediately craned back as he took in the expansive ceiling of the church. She couldn't help but smile at his wondering stare; the boy mustn't get out much.

As they approached her position, she hurriedly took out her notebook, trying to look as if she had an actual purpose to being behind the large vase. "Now, let's see if I can detect it somewhere…" Black Suit trailed off as he dug something out of his pocket. It looked to be a large silver pen that—he moved his thumb on the side of it—lit up blue on one end. Who brought a glow stick to a royal function?

His wife seemed to disapprove as well. "Doctor! Put that away! We oughtta be in a more secure location that  _isn't_ surrounded by the Royal Guards," she hissed as she made a grab for his hand.

He kept the glowing pen easily out of her reach as he put it back in his pocket and he smiled down at her, seemingly amused by her caution. He bent his head and gave her a quick but openly affectionate kiss that had their son groaning, "Aw, Dad, can we not?" as the boy pressed a melodramatic hand across his eyes.

Donna couldn't help but have an immediate liking to this adorable family but, she had a sudden sense of foreboding, there was something about the wife's words that stuck to Donna, something about needing to be in a secure location not surrounded by guards? She watched out of the corner of her eye as the family moved into the main hall.

Quickly making up her mind, she walked behind them, pretending to be engrossed in the unmarked pages of her planner. Rose and Blade stayed in the back of the hall, engaging the wedding coordinator in a conversation.

Donna watched as Doctor—she paused in her thoughts, _um, I guess, just the Doctor_ —walked the perimeter of the room, seeming completely at ease as he pulled out his silver pen again, glancing around nonchalantly. The guests in the pews were busy getting themselves settled and caught up in the excitement of the event and took no note of the man.

She saw his eyebrows shoot up as he neared the page boys lined up on the sides. A boy close to the end of the line, nearer to the altar, suddenly stiffened and looked over his shoulder, meeting the eyes of the Doctor. For a moment, neither moved except for the rounding of the blond boy's eyes and then he took off from his position and towards the nearest exit, a door conveniently set right behind him. The Doctor immediately gave chase, a wide grin spreading across his face.

The other page boys closest in line to the one who had fled looked at each other in confusion then they looked for the official who had organized them up. A sweet voice flowed from behind Donna, startling her, as she had been frozen at the abrupt departures of man and boy.

"Oh, here we are! Blade, it looks like your cousin just remembered he was s'posed to be somewhere else. While your dad's helpin' him, why dontcha just stand in his spot for a bit, yeah?" Rose walked by hastily, her hand on Blade's shoulder who had, it seemed, changed rather quickly into a page boy outfit. Donna's eyes flicked down again. Still had his trainers on, the little mite.

Rose positioned him in the empty spot and gave Blade's dark hair a motherly pat, in an unsuccessful attempt to flatten it as the boy squirmed out from under her hand. She bent to whisper something in his ear and kiss his cheek before turning and following her husband's path out the door.

Donna didn't know why she didn't just grab a guard or one of the dozen bodyguards in the area but at the moment, to be honest, since she was usually honest with herself, she just didn't think that the Doctor and his blonde wife were anyone to actually worry about. Sort of. Really.

Mentally cursing at herself, Donna took off after Rose.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a loud scuffle exploded around the corner. "Rose! Get the—" the voice cut off on a strangled cry.

The corridor was deserted as everyone had been herded into the hall as the ceremony started. Donna followed the click-clacking of heels she heard coming from her left. Walking quickly, she almost missed the small pile of clothes that had been shoved to the side. Pausing, she nudged the pile with the toe of her shoe. Yep, definitely the page boy's.

Suddenly, a loud scuffle exploded around the corner. "Rose! Get the—" the voice cut off on a strangled cry. There was more sounds of struggling and then a mechanical sound of a device being used.

Heart pounding, Donna stumbled around the corner and was met with an amazing sight.

There was Rose to one side, digging madly in her purse while the Doctor had removed his glowing pen from his pocket (the source of the mechanical sound) and was aiming it at a three-tentacled creature, one tentacle seeming to serve as its head and the other two as its arms. The creature was backed into a corner, incongruently still wearing the black boots of the erstwhile pageboy.

The Doctor was wildly reaching with one hand towards Rose, his fingers making a grab for something she hadn't come up with yet. "Rose! The tentarecaveator!"

"Hang on, love. Al…most…got it!" She triumphantly removed a ring that was three times the size of her purse. She tossed it to her husband who caught it and moved his fingers across it which made the ring glow an eerie green color and start to expand. His face lit up with a widening grin and he turned to face the creature, only to have his smile fall off his face immediately.

The creature had gotten a tentacle unfrozen from whatever the Doctor was doing with his glow stick and had swiped at the man's legs, sending him to the floor. The glowing ring was knocked out of his grasp and he swiped at it, just missing as the creature got another tentacle around his leg. Flipping over, he touched some buttons his pen device, forehead screwed up in concentration despite the fact that he was currently being dragged across the floor towards a creature who showed a wicked row of teeth as a mouth.

Donna's eyes could barely keep up with the action as she saw Rose leap after the rolling ring (quite a feat in heels and a dress) while the Doctor's eyes widened in delight ("Oh you beautiful thing!") and he aimed it at the creature who let out a high-pitched pig-like squeal of pain and let go of the Doctor's legs in favor of covering the top of its head-tentacle.

"Doctor!" Rose called out and without him even glancing at her, he smoothly rolled out of the way as she tossed the now 2-meters in diameter ring around the still squealing creature. The ring dropped around it and stopped mid-waist, hovering above the ground. The squeals stopped abruptly as it seemed to realize it'd been trapped and it dropped its tentacles, its head moving back and forth as if examining the— _what had he called it?_ —tentarecaveator.

It seemed to recognize it as it started struggling in earnest, tentacles flailing but it was useless as the ring suddenly flashed a bright green and then started contracting, lifting the helpless creature who was shrinking in size. Smaller and smaller the ring got and then once it had the tentacled thing about half a meter above ground, it started spinning, creating a sphere around it as it continued to shrink, the squeals that had erupted were suddenly cut off as the sphere shrunk to the size of a golf ball which the Doctor neatly caught in his hand. He held it up to the light, a goofy grin on his face. "Will you look at that, Rose? It's a tiny Tinandre. Bet that'd be hard to say five times fast." He glanced down at his wife, eyebrow raised.

She smiled widely at him. "Tiny Tinandre, tiny Tinandre, tiny Tinandre, tiny Tinandre, tiny Tinandre! Ha!" Her fist pumped the air.

He pocked the tiny Tinandre and grabbed her by the waist to give her an affectionate kiss. Breaking apart, another thought seemed to occur to him. "But where's its Juicer?"

"Its 'Juicer'?"

"Well, a Tinandre's only here because this is the happiest day of someone's life and it steals the emotional force created on such days as a sort of high to use or sell."

"So…basically, the Tinandre's a drug dealer?" Rose's voice was incredulous if not a little disappointed. From her vantage point behind, yet again, another potted plant, Donna could understand. After all that excitement, they had ended up just fighting a run-of-the-mill small-time criminal.

"Don't sound so let down! It's still intergalactic!" Donna shook her head the ridiculous attempt to cheer her up though it seemed to work as Rose's smile was back and she gave her husband a hug.

"Oh, please," Donna muttered under her breath, both amused and annoyed at how easily Rose gave in. The Doctor's head lifted as if he'd heard something and Donna mentally cursed. As he swung his head around, his eyes sweeping the hallway, Donna tentatively took a baby step back towards the turn in the corridor, hoping that she'd be able to inch herself around it before he saw her.

No such luck.

"Oi! You! With the bright and glaring hair!" His voice called out.

"Hey!" Donna's temper flared. "I resent that!"

The Doctor and Rose ran towards her, the glowing pen once more out and aimed at her. Donna raised her hands in surrender, not sure what he could do with it but also not really wanting to find out either.

The Doctor's eyes rounded in surprise. "Donna!"

Donna dropped her hands in shock. "Excuse me?"

He ignored her for the moment in favor of tugging on his wife's hand though she was right next to him and completely paying attention. "Look, Rose, it's a parallel!Donna!" He was positively delighted.

The woman's brown eyes glanced warmly at her and smiled back at him. "Yeah, she looks 'xactly the same!"

"I know!"

"Oi! 'She's' right here, you know!" Her hands had ended up on her hips. "And 'she' has no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh yes, quite sorry!" He turned back to her and gestured at his wife who gave a friendly wave. "This is Rose and I'm the Doctor!"

"Yeah? And what's that to me? How do you know my name? What was that  _thing_ you people were just—just—dealing with?" Her arms crossed in consternation and she stared hard at the two. Their smiles didn't falter and she began to suspect that they were insane and she should've called for the guards right off.

Except, they had just masterfully (it seemed) dealt with a really scary sharp-toothed tentacled thing so maybe she should give them a chance to explain. Like, maybe two seconds.

"Weelll, it's a bit complicated but suffice it to say: we're travelers of time and space and we had a friend named Donna back in our home universe but due to a complicated series of events, I was formed from the hand of a Time Lord called the Doctor and was left here in this parallel universe to live out the rest of my human days with Rose because I, as both myself and the Doctor, truly love her. We've grown a TARDIS (that's my ship, you see) and had a family and were now ready for adventures. Rose here had missed the Royal Wedding in her home universe and had wanted to see the one here, so I'd obliged and we'd jumped on our ship and come to this time period to observe. Except I detected some odd readings in the vicinity of the Royal Couple so had devised a plan to get near them to sort it out and as a result we found out about the Tinandre and are now in pursuit of its Juicer!" He huffed the last bit out because he hadn't had a breath of air in his entire explanation. Rose's smile never faltered and Donna's mouth had opened in shock. Approximately a tenth of the data had actually filtered through.

"Anyhoo, you probably didn't get any of that but that's alright! Allonsy!" And with that he ran back down the hall towards the wedding hall, Rose in hand, leaving Donna's brain to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Dazed, Donna followed after the trotting pair at a more sedate pace. She didn't think they were going to be leaving anytime soon as they still had this "Juicer" to find and their son was still in the main hall, an area that had now been cordoned off to any exits or entrances.

A fact that the Doctor had just discovered.

"But I was just in there! My son's in there!" Mild affront was written across his features, his quiff shaking with ire. Rose was tugging on his hand, possibly an effort to quiet him.

"I understand Doctor Alonso Xavier Tilanthenum," despite his obvious annoyance, the Doctor's eyes twinkled and a smile broke out on his face when the man at the door stated his "name," "but the doors were sealed once the ceremony started. I'm sure we can find you a seat in the extra seating just over there." The bland-faced man pointed down the hall to the anteroom that Donna would've been in had she not followed her curiosity and gotten involved with these very strange people.

She could see that the skinny Doctor was about to make a hullabaloo. Before that big trap of his could open again, she stepped forward, "Sir, I'll take them." All three heads turning in her direction, welcoming smiles appearing on the Doctor's and his wife's faces. Donna was a little taken aback by the familiarity she felt with them.

"Parallel Donna! Of course, we shall go with you!" He stuck out the crook of his arm, expecting her to take it and lead the way. She found herself smiling and playing along. On his other side, Rose gave her a playful grin.

Reaching the anteroom, she tried to usher them in quietly but the Doctor seemed fascinated with the array of guests, personal assistants and other entourage that had ended up in this extra room.

"I'm the Doctor! – Excuse me, Miss Durnville, your hat is extreeemely large – Hey, Frederick! Fancy seeing you here! Though you were lost at sea in 2005! Oof!" (an elbow in the side from Rose) "Oh, right…never mind!"

Finally, Donna was able to get them to the empty seats on the other end of the viewscreen. The live televised play was a new thing for this modern royal wedding but one that she was thankful for as usually she'd have to catch it on the next teleplay which usually didn't happen until two or three days later, when the news was practically old. She loved being on top of all the goings-on. That's why she loved her job. Personal assistant to a famous and Royally-loved musician was always handy and better than reading the magazines.

She settled in for a long sitting. With the groomsmen and bridesmaids still entering the chapel area, there was still at least another hour for the ceremony to be fully completed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor shifting around on his seat, one leg jiggling up and down in impatience. Rose's eyes were fixed on the viewscreen but it wasn't long before her hand came out to clamp down, gently but also very firmly on his bouncing knee. He stopped immediately and Donna heard a slightly exasperated sigh issued from him.

"While I actually enjoy what we came for darling, why don't you keep an eye out for the Juicer?" Rose's voice held a slight note of weary impatience; she apparently had had a long time dealing with the excitable Doctor. The man nodded and straightened in his seat, his glowing pen (though not glowing at the moment) was back out and being played around with.

As the ceremony progressed, Donna let herself relax a fraction and just enjoy watching two deserving people celebrate their love.

There was a static sound that broke the small peace that had settled around her. "Dad!" a tinny voice could be heard in the vicinity of Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor jumped in his seat, having nodded off a little. He scrambled around on the space next to him. Rose calmly pulled out her clutch and dipped her hand in, pulling out a walkie-talkie. Donna wondered how she could keep all those things in such a tiny bag.

The Doctor's frantic movements stopped and he grabbed at the radio. "Go ahead, Eagle-One."

"Dad! It's Velociraptor!"

He grinned. "Sorry. Go ahead,  _Velociraptor_. This is the Papa-Bear, here with Pretty-Mama." Rose rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

Donna smiled. She looked around at the other guests seated in the room and while one or two seemed slightly distracted by the Doctor, the majority were too bored to even look around.

"There's something on the Prince that looks unusual. It looks like a pulsing green and black light on the back of his jacket."

The Doctor squinted at the screen, pulling out some heavy black frames from his inner tux pocket and putting them on. "I can't see it."

"I'm only able to see it 'cause of the theta-wave contacts you—oops—"

"Blade! You weren't s'posed to be messin' around with your father's stuff!" Rose had grabbed the walkie-talkie out of the Doctor's grasp. She was glaring at her husband who had his eyebrows raised in wide-eyed innocence. She didn't seem to be buying it.

Even over the radio, Donna could hear Blade's chagrin. "But Mum…"

The Doctor was trying to get the radio out of Rose's grasp, his big brown eyes quite soulful and mouthing "I'm sorry." He was angling his head towards the viewscreen, reminding her of the additional purpose of them being here. Reluctantly she relinquished her hold but not before she gave him a sharp poke to the side. His body flinched away from her unsuccessfully.

"All right, Velociraptor. Describe it for me." His eyes were on the viewscreen, trying to see if he could spot what his son was seeing.

"Um, it's like a round blinking dot clipped at the end of his jacket, it blinks every two point five seconds with an increased pause every one point six two blinks. It's kinda under all that gold braid and ribbons he's wearing so it's hard to see unless you're looking for something. Or you're me." There was definite pride in his voice.

"That's m'boy! Yes, it's very good you caught it! That's definitely the Tinandre's Juicer!" The Doctor was extremely excited. A gentleman and lady in front of them finally turned around to glare at him. He waved apologetically and quieted his voice a fraction. "OK, so now, you've got to get it off of him very soon. The increased pause means that it's about to gear up for its final finish and we don't want to see that at all. As soon as it's detached from its victim, it'll deactivate."

Rose picked at his sleeve worriedly. "Will that be dangerous for him, love?"

He looked down at her, grabbing her hand with his free one, giving her a reassuring caress as he shook his head, continuing to speak into the walkie-talkie. "If you can get yourself right next to the Prince…that's right, just inch yourself forward. It's fine. No one's paying attention."

It was true. Donna watched as the dark-haired boy snuck his way up the line of people towards the altar. She guessed that his trainers were coming in handy for sneaking about. The boots would've made more noise. No one could be bothered to look at a restless boy, not when the Archbishop was coming to the end of the ceremony, bringing out the ceremonial symbols of marriage and bonding.

The Prince was handed the wedding circlet to place around his bride's wrist and was bending over her arm when Blade reached his destination and, without getting too close to them, the boy reached an arm out towards the back of the Prince.

_Oh no._  Donna's mouth dropped open as she saw Blade's little hand reach and reach, grasping at something behind him. One of the attendants to the side had finally caught on to the fact that the child wasn't where he was supposed to be and moved to intercept. Blade's head turned to the approaching man, tipping his balance and he fell forward, almost in slow motion.

From her peripheral vision, Donna saw Rose and the Doctor leap up and clamber over the other guests to leave the room. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the disaster occurring on screen.

Blade's right hand swiped at the back of the Prince's jacket, while his left arm swung around to keep him upright. He ended up facing the camera, a grin on his face (a mix between the Doctor's and Rose's some detached part of her mind noted), arms up in triumph and then he realized the danger he was in as the attendant reached his position. Dropping the smile and his arms, he sidestepped the older, less agile man and made for the exit doors. The man attempted to follow but was blocked by the other people in the wedding party who were starting to crowd around the dais, smiles on their faces.

The cheering and clapping of the crowd finally filtered through Donna's senses. Her eyes found the Prince and his bride. Apparently, Blade's action of taking the Juicer off the Prince had caused the man to stumble into his bride and one or the other had taken advantage of it as now the couple was locked in quite a passionate embrace.

A very fortuitous distraction.

Donna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she looked around the anteroom as well as observing the people on the viewscreen. While some guests looked horrified at this enthusiastic display, the majority seemed to be enjoying and indulging the newly married husband and wife, clapping and cheering being in abundance.

Making her way through the now animated group of guests, she found her way to the entrance hall where the Doctor and his family were involved in a group embrace, Blade up in the air in his father's arms.

"Let me see what you got!" The Doctor exclaimed as soon as he'd put his son down. Blade proudly extended his hand where the Juicer lay dead on his palm. It looked a bit like a squashed bug, with little wires surrounding it like legs. His dad exploded with praising words, ruffling his son's hair until the dark hair was standing up on all ends.

There was a mild scuffle in the corridor surrounding the main hall and the attendant who had previously been after Blade appeared. "You!" His arm went up in accusation.

The Doctor straightened immediately. "Weelll, it looks like we need to go!" Blade pocketed the Juicer and grabbed his mother's outstretched hand as his father raced ahead to the front doors, snapping his fingers as he went.

"Wait!" Donna jogged after them but was overtaken by the attendant and the back up he had apparently called. Rose's head had turned at Donna's voice. With a grin and a wink, she held up her fisted hand and then dropped something into the potted plant she ran past. The attendants didn't seem to notice and Donna hurried to get to the potter before anyone else did.

Reaching in, she grabbed the folded piece of paper and continued through to the front doors nearly crashing into a crowd of bodies. The attendants seemed to have gotten their metal badges magnetized together and were attempting to separate themselves, too busy to see Blade's trainers disappear around a corner.

Donna hurried around the bend and was met with the strange sights and sounds of a blue police box disappearing in the middle of an alley. As the blinking light on top faded and the surreal musical notes disappeared, Donna dealt with the odd sense of loss. Glancing around, she remembered the paper in her hand.

As she unfolded it, she could see it was a picture. It was part of a magazine article on the Royal Wedding, dated three days from now and the photo was of the exact moment when Blade had swiped the Juicer off the Prince and had grinned directly in the direction of the camera, arms up in celebration. She saw what she had missed earlier was the Prince's eyes wide in surprise as he'd stumbled into his bride, his hands grabbing her around the waist, a delighted smile on her face. No wonder it had lead to some kissing. Smiling at the picture, she saw that someone had written at the top:

_Until we meet again!  
_ _Love, the Tylers_

Looking back to where the blue box had disappeared and then up at the sky, she found herself laughing.


End file.
